


I'll Be Right On Time And I'll Dress So Fine

by nachaelsquared



Series: Hooked On Love [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Domestic Fluff, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Photo Shoots, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Nothing ever goes smoothly in band...especially when all four members are in a relationship. Brian and Freddie get in a heated argument minutes before they have to pose for a photoshoot, but the boys always know how to bring themselves back around.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Hooked On Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katishas_right_elbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/gifts).



> Hey all! Even with the boredom of social distancing, I still can't seem to write a story in a decent amount of time. This first chapter is more plot, and the second one will be the smut involving all four of them (I've never written a foursome before so we'll see how that goes lol)!
> 
> This was a request about younger Queen sharing clothes, so I hope I've done the idea justice! I've also included the picture my work is based off of :)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Dreamers Ball" by Queen.

“I thought I told you two to get dressed, not stick your cocks in each other.”

Brian almost jumped at the voice that followed the abrupt slam of the door against the wall, cheeks immediately heating up in embarrassment as he slowed his hips to a stop. Roger annoyedly glanced over his shoulder at the interruption, digging his knees firmly into the mattress and fruitlessly trying to wiggle his hips to make up for the sudden lack of movement.

“Sorry, Fred, got a little distracted,” Roger grinned at the oldest band member, using his elbows to push himself onto his hands and further support himself. Brian’s tight grip on his hips made his efforts incredibly difficult to execute, the guitarist clearly trying to stop him as they watched Freddie waltz over to the wardrobe. 

“You could’ve at least asked before shagging on my bed,” Freddie sighed, dramatically opening the double wooden doors and placing his hands on his hips. “I need a different jacket to wear, my outfit is hideous.”

“As if you didn’t suck Brian off on his couch the other day,” Roger gritted back and let out a surprised gasp when his curly-haired lover harshly pressed between his shoulder blades, forcing him back into his original position. 

“Well I did consult with him beforehand,” Freddie casually replied, leaning in towards the rack and noisily sifting through the mixed pieces haphazardly thrown on hangers. “And we weren’t about to have a photoshoot in half an hour.”

“I know, which is why I really need you to get back to it, Brian,” The blonde groaned, clutching onto the pillow pressing against his forehead and shifting his hips back again. 

“I-I…” Brian stuttered, flush still sitting high on his cheeks as he remained at a loss for words. 

“Please don’t make him start begging for it, I don’t need the neighbors complaining about me again,” Freddie sighed as he pulled an elaborate shirt from the wardrobe just to carelessly toss it over his shoulder in disapproval. “What if I wore green? No, that’s horrible.”

Brian had to laugh at the situation, shaking his head in bewilderment and turning his attention back to the squirming blonde bent over in front of him. He settled his hands back on the drummer’s hips, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out the thought of Freddie searching for clothes behind him. The two quickly got back into a familiar rhythm of Brian drawing his hips back to snap them forward at an unrelenting pace, the tightening grip on Roger’s hips only encouraging him to shamelessly let out a string of high-pitched moans that were certainly traveling around the small flat. 

It was shockingly only a few moments later when Roger croaked one final moan, bowing his back towards the sheets and clenching around Brian as his release hit him. The guitarist bit back his own moan at the feel of the blonde finishing around him, keeping up a now uneven pace of thrusting his hips. He begrudgingly pulled out right before going over the edge, knowing Freddie would’ve thrown a fit if Roger needed more time to clean up - the set back potentially ruining his beloved routine of pruning his bandmates to his standards before any photos were taken. Brian’s hand dug into Roger’s hip as he finished himself off, panting while watching the drummer squirm at the feeling of Brian’s release on the back of his legs. 

“Great, now that you’re both done,” Freddie chirped, popping the orgasmic bubble the pair hardly had any time to float in, “how does this outfit look?”

Roger rolled over to lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand and squinting at the singer. His flowery, yellow jacket stood out even in the dimly lit room, the flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling illuminating what the grey London morning sky couldn’t, but the scowl on his face didn’t match. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about the color,” Roger replied, obnoxiously stretching his legs out on the mattress turning on his stomach to bury his face in one of the many decorative pillows. 

“You don’t look too impressed with it,” Brian added, slipping off the bed to search for his previously discarded pair of underwear. 

“I’m not, I hate it!” Freddie cried, angrily stripping himself from the jacket and negligently dropping it to the floor. 

“Where on Earth are my pants?” Brian mumbled to himself, sorting through the piles of clothes strewn about the room. 

“Just borrow a pair of mine.”

“Fred, we share a lot of things but I will  _ not _ wear your knickers,” Brian sighed, standing up with a huff and suddenly sharing in the singer’s frustration. “Maybe I’ll just have to survive without.”

“Just keep your mind out of the gutter while we have guests over,” Roger snickered from the bed, voice muffled by the pillow still stuck against his face. He turned his head to laugh when Freddie used a discarded shirt to whip against his back, still making no effort to move and get dressed like his friends.

“Alright Blondie, time to get off my bed so I can put those cum stained sheets in the laundry,” The oldest spoke, turning his concern back to the so far unhelpful wardrobe. “And for the sake of this band, please pick a decent outfit.”

“Rude,” Roger scoffed as he rolled off of the bed, “I have impeccable fashion sense.”

“This is perfect!” Freddie gasped, seamlessly transitioning the topic of conversation back to himself and pulling another jacket from its hanger. Brian and Roger stared at the singer as he spun around to face them, holding up a neatly pressed black jacket adorned with white flower patterns throughout with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey, I was gonna wear that today,” Brian pouted, almost making the blonde laugh at how ridiculous he looked with his arms crossed and frown on his lips as he stood completely naked in the middle of Freddie’s room.

“Darling, you know I adore how you look in anything...but the arms of this jacket are much too short for you.”

“I paid to get that dry cleaned the other day just for this!”

“Okay, I’m leaving before you two get in a row,” Roger interjected, strolling out of the room and letting a smile tug at his lips when the two oldest members continued their argument with no hesitation. He whistled a random tune to himself as he made the short trip to the bathroom, leaning in the doorframe to find John already standing in front of the counter. 

“Hey Deaky,” He smiled, striding into the cramped room and joining John in front of the mirror. The young bassist didn’t reply, intensely focused on his own reflection as his hand struggled to keep still when the dark pencil traveled closer to his eye. A quick pinch against his backside made him jump, dropping the pencil and angrily shifting his gaze over to the blonde in the dingy glass. 

“Oi, some of us are actually trying to get ready,” John sighed, moving to let Roger have the small space in front of the counter and sitting on the closed toilet lid. The brunette fiddled with the knitted fabric of his shirt as he watched the drummer hastily clean himself off, throwing the soiled tissue in the trash and leaning forward to examine his disheveled hair in the mirror. 

“I am too, just got sidetracked,” Roger defended as he combed his fingers through his long locks, grateful his sex position hadn’t warranted a total redo of his hair. “Please don’t tell me you’re wearing that shirt.”

“My mum gave me this shirt!” John scoffed, self-consciously looking down at the garment and wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Hold on, I think I just saw the perfect thing for you.”

John didn’t even have time to respond before the blonde slipped from the room, the patter of his footsteps briefly interrupting the non-stop bickering between Brian and Freddie. The silence was short lived, though, Roger rushing back into the bathroom giving the oldest pair free reign to keep disagreeing over an arbitrary piece of clothing. 

“This will look perfect on you,” Roger beamed, holding up the new outfit. “I know it’s just a simple black top, but the contrast with this white jacket will look nice and simple amongst the clutter of Freddie’s living room.”

John smiled at the dig at the singer, looking over the outfit and sighing at the prospect of changing his sentimental outfit. “Wait, whose clothes are those?”

“I think the jacket is Fred’s but does it really matter?”

“He won’t mind me wearing his clothes?” John asked, biting his lip in contemplation when the drummer dropped the garments in his lap.

“John, he offered to let Brian wear a pair of his knickers just a few minutes ago...I don’t think he’ll care about you borrowing his shirt for some photos,” Roger grinned, the sight of the bassist giggling at his comment tugging at his heart.

“Okay, okay, but I’ll need a good explanation to give to my mum when she sees that I didn’t wear this shirt,” John sighed as he pulled the knitted shirt over his head to be replaced with the new clothes. He shuffled over to stand next to Roger in the mirror, adjusting the sleeves of the jacket to turning his arms to approvingly look over the blue flower pattern adorning the white fabric. 

“Much better,” Roger nodded, winking at the brunette when their gazes met in the mirror. “I do think it’d look complete with some eyeliner, though.”

“I’m not good at doing makeup...help me?” John pouted, lips curling into a smile when Roger happily snatched up the forgotten pencil. “I would prefer if you’d put some pants on first.”

Roger loudly sighed at the request, turning his head around the bathroom and picking up a pair of boxers sat behind the door. 

“That is absolutely disgusting,” John grimaced as he sat back on the toilet lid. 

“What? I put these back here last week...I think.”

John pretended to gag as Roger slipped the underwear on, the latter making the short stride to tower over the bassist and standing between the younger man’s legs. He gently cupped John’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up and gingerly bringing the pencil up to his face. The brunette let his eyes flutter shut, putting his trust in the drummer and quirking a smile at the situation: the steadfast arguing between Freddie and Brian providing lovely background noise as he was sat on the toilet, Roger taking great delicacy and care in tracing his eyes with the dark liner. 

“Alright, I think you’re done,” Roger softly spoke, stepping back and smiling down at the youngest band member. “Time for me to go back in the war zone and find my own outfit.”

“Good luck in there,” John laughed back, grabbing Roger’s hand to press a light kiss to his knuckles. “Try not to get caught in the crossfire.”

The morning continued with haste, John ending up having to chat with the photographer and helping him set up as his friends still fought over their perfect outfit choices. Roger was the first to emerge into the living room, the black and white tank top disappearing into his dark pants matching perfectly with the ridiculous glove sprawling down half of his arm. The bickering came to a halt moments later, Freddie waltzing into the living room with the flowered jacket on his shoulders making it clear who had won the long battle. Brian shortly followed, trudging into the room dressed in an outfit similar to John’s, save for the dark jacket that helped to complete the bleak colors of his other garments. 

“Deaky, I’ve got one more addition for you,” Freddie excitedly spoke, wickedly grinning at the eye roll he received in response. “Oh don’t be so dramatic, you’re going to look fabulous.”

John sighed as Freddie pulled a long scarf from behind his back, holding it up triumphantly before tying it loosely around the bassist’s neck. 

“Finally, we’re all ready!”

The photoshoot surprisingly went fairly smoothly, the four friends getting along well with the photographer and suppressing their qualms to make the morning as enjoyable as possible. Freddie was clearly the one running the show, ordering the younger men around and even suggesting that they switch clothes around to appease Brian’s underlying upset attitude. A few hours later, the shoot had come to an end and each man dressed in his original clothes said their goodbyes to the photographer before working together to get Freddie’s living room back to its original state. The sun had started to shine through the thick clouds, illuminating the room and the scowl still present on Brian’s face. 

“You can stop sulking, Brian, the photoshoot is over.”

Brian shot the singer a nasty look at the comment, crossing his arms defensively and stomping away towards the bedroom, deeming their facade of camaraderie ruined. John and Roger shot each other a knowing look, both taking a seat on the sofa as Freddie huffed at the guitarist’s reaction. 

“All over a bloody coat,” Freddie groaned, taking the point of contention off of his shoulder to drape it on the armchair before following Brian’s path and calling after him. “Don’t be so cross with me, I’m not even wearing it anymore!”

John quietly laughed at the scene as he relaxed into the cushions, shaking his head as their muffled bickering floated through the door as if they’d never stopped. He put his arm around Roger’s shoulder as the blonde cuddled up to him, the youngest pair sitting in comfortable silence as they contemplated what to do the rest of the day - or really who they’d be spending it with, depending on how severe the pointless argument between their friends would escalate to. The answer was clear when Freddie stormed back into the room, not even bothering to look at the men on his couch as he stomped out of his flat with a loud slam to the front door. 

“Oh wow,” Roger sighed, blinking at the door before looking up at John. “Do you think we should go after him?”

“I’m not sure we should leave Brian alone in his flat,” John whispered, afraid of the guitarist hearing him. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Wanna draw straws to see who gets to stay here with him?”

John quietly laughed and took his arm from around the drummer, glancing towards the suddenly silent hallway. “No, I guess I’ll stay...I think I’ve got the lowest chance of being killed by him.”

“Suit yourself,” Roger laughed back, standing from the couch and making his way towards the door. He decided to pick up the apparently hot-ticket item to drape over his shoulder, looking back at John to find a questioning look on the bassist’s face. “What? It’s cold out.”

With that, he was out of the door in search of their singer, leaving the youngest member alone in the living room. John sighed to himself before getting up from the couch, tiptoeing down the hall to stand in front of the bedroom door left ajar to give him a view of the guitarist - sat on the bed with his head buried in his hands, back slowly moving up and down with his deep breaths. 

“Bri?” John softly asked, tapping his knuckles against the wood and partially pushing it further open. “It’s just me.”

He took his chances when the mop of curls didn’t move, fully pushing the door open and carefully strolling in to join him on the mattress. The press of Brian’s thigh against his own as they sat together told him his presence wasn’t exactly unwelcomed, both still remaining silent in wait of one of them having the courage to start the conversation. 

“So is Queen about to break up over a jacket?” John quietly smirked, letting out a small laugh when Brian’s leg moved to hit into his. “If I knew it was that tense, I’d have funneled more of our expenses towards wardrobe.”

“It’s not just the bloody jacket,” Brian groaned through his fingers, still refusing to look up at the bassist. 

“Then what is it?”

“It’s stupid, I don’t wanna say it,” Brian continued, letting out a sigh when John’s hand lightly rested against his back. 

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone,” John tried to coax, running his hand innocently along the guitarist’s back. He gave the older man a lop-sided smile when the latter finally lifted his head, the blush on his cheeks thoroughly smudged to streak against his pale cheeks. 

“Freddie’s comment about me not fitting the jacket got me thinking about how horrible my body is! I look like a bloody giraffe half of the time,” Brian frowned, crossing his arms across his torso more out of nervousness than anger unlike the other times he had that morning. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” John smiled, head tilting in disbelief at the true origin of Brian’s anger. 

“I’m not! I stand out in every picture against you lot...and not in a good way,” Brian huffed in response, laying back against Freddie’s bed with his legs still hung over the edge. He lifted himself up on his elbows with a raised eyebrow when the younger man swiftly swung a leg over his torso to straddle him, pressing Brian firmly into the mattress. 

“Brian, you’ve got three men basically begging on their knees for you - Freddie included - and you’re upset about thinking you don’t look good in photos?” John asked with a smile, hands coming down to play with the lapels of Brian’s dark jacket.

“Well…” Brian blushed, letting his hands gingerly slide up John’s legs to rest on his thighs as the bassist smirked down at him.

“And you know how uptight Fred is about our fashion, he wouldn’t let us wear a certain ring if he thought he had one that would look better.”

“Honestly,” Brian agreed with a quick laugh, breath stuttering when John teasingly trailed his hands up towards his neck. 

Brian let himself lay back again when John slowly ducked down, both men slipping their eyes shut when their lips hesitantly pressed together. The guitarist let the younger man take control of the kiss, succumbing to his trapped position and the way John’s hands had slid up to cup his face. They both pulled away when John’s long hair got in the way, sharing a laugh as John sat back up. 

“So are you going to keep sulking all day?” John asked, running his thumb over the guitarist’s prominent cheekbone. 

“I guess I can let it go,” Brian sighed, copying John’s movements and tracing his fingers along the bassist’s thighs. Neither of them recognized the faint sound of the front door opening and closing as John leant down again, already too wrapped up in each other to care. They didn’t even bother to stop when heavy footsteps came their way, only stopping when a sarcastic voice laughed behind them. 

“You love birds couldn’t even wait for me to replace the sheets before getting all randy on my bed again?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this! Online schooling takes up so much of my time and it's really not my style...but what are you gonna do when the world's falling apart? 
> 
> Anyways, here's the smutty second chapter! :)

Brian smiled when John begrudgingly rolled off of him, amused by the sight of Freddie and Roger standing in the doorway - the singer with his eyebrow comically raised and the blonde positioned slightly behind him starting to sweat under the fought over jacket. He sat up to shrug his shoulders at being caught by their other bandmates and blushing when John continued to lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling to deny any responsibility in the situation. 

“Look, Bri,” Freddie sighed, taking a cautious step into the room, “I’m sorry for making that comment about your arms, I didn’t think it would make you that upset.”

“Strong beginning,” Roger mumbled as he leant against the doorframe, earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs that stopped any further commentary.

“I may pick fights with you over arbitrary things like jackets, but you know at the end of the day I absolutely adore you. And I don’t want there to be a rift between us over a piece of clothing...or for you to think I was taking the piss.”

“I didn’t think that at all...you know how I get, though,” Brian replied with a lop-sided smile. John hummed in agreement at the statement, laughing when the guitarist harshly poked his side. “Next time just let me wear the jacket I paid for, no matter how ridiculous you think it’ll look on me.”

“Fine, but I won’t go down silently,” Freddie smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “So we’re all good?”

“All good.”

“So Queen’s not breaking up? I was already planning my next holiday,” John joked, sitting up on the bed with a fake frown. His facade of disappointment was broken when Brian pushed his shoulder to force him back down on the mattress, the light giggle passing his lips making the rest of the band laugh along with him.

“Well we all look ridiculous right now still dressed in these outfits,” Freddie smiled, looking between his three friends. “And Roger, I thought I told you to look decent...that coat is not working with the rest of your clothes.”

“The photoshoot is over and I had to grab a jacket before running outside after you!”

“I mean, you  _ did _ have ample time to grab anything else,” John interjected, sitting up again with a knowing smirk. 

“Alright, alright, let’s not start another fight,” Brian added, standing from the mattress and removing his own coat. “Why don’t we all just get dressed in our own clothes?”

“Or we could just take them off and ruin another set of Freddie’s sheets,” Roger answered, shifting his weight to finally take a small step into the room and mirror his prior position behind the singer.

“Real subtle, Rog,” John laughed, a smile tugging at his lips at the oldest’s eye roll. 

“You two were the ones already geared to get it on without us,” The blonde scoffed as he looked between the men standing across from him, defensively crossing his arms. 

“Says the bloke who had to get fucked minutes before a photoshoot,” John shot back, mockingly copying Roger’s body language by dramatically crossing his arms. 

“Hey, don’t just be mad at me! I wasn’t fucking myself!”

“Boys!” Freddie interrupted with a laugh, shaking his head at the unexpected absurd turn of the conversation. “Instead of arguing about who’s shagging who, let’s just do it...maybe it’ll calm you lot down.”

“Fine, but John started it.”

John stuck his tongue out at the accusation, taking his white jacket off and walking over to the wardrobe to neatly place the borrowed garment on a hanger - completely opposite of the hurried rustling over his shoulder as his boyfriends ungracefully started to shed themselves of their elaborate outfits. He laughed to himself when he heard the familiar clinking of belts hitting the floor and took his own trousers off carefully, veering from his neatness by casually throwing them to the side. It made the bassist blush to find the sight of his three bandmates all standing in their pants upon turning around, his arms instinctively wrapping around himself at the lack of warmth. 

“Sorry for being so snarky,” John whispered to the blonde, lightly knocking their shoulders together as they watched the oldest two struggle with getting the fresh sheet to stay snug around all four corners of the mattress. 

“Don’t be, you wouldn’t be the Deaky I know if you weren’t,” Roger whispered back, turning to give the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I guess all the arguing just rubbed off on me,” John laughed as Freddie let out a loud huff of frustration at the inanimate object in his hands. Roger raised his eyebrows suggestively at the choice of words, smiling when John shook his head in disbelief. “You really are insatiable, you know that?”

“Hmm, I’ve never noticed.”

The loud spring of Freddie falling into the bed with a heavy sigh caught the pair’s attention, the youngest two laughing in unison with Brian at the finished work.

“So how are we doing this?” Roger asked, leaving the bassist to sit on the edge of the mattress as he waited for an answer. 

“I bagsy Deaky,” Brian quickly responded as he stood next to the bed, a wide grin taking over his face when the youngest appeared to be caught off guard due to the faint blush reddening his cheeks. “If that’s alright with him,” He added, trying not to get too ahead of himself. A wave of relief washed over the guitarist when John sheepishly nodded in confirmation and made a few hesitant strides towards the rest of them. 

“Damn, I’m the only one who doesn’t get a chance with Brian today,” Freddie pouted as he scooted towards the edge of the bed to make room for all of them. 

“Consider it payback for our fight,” The guitarist smiled, taking one of John’s hands in his and enthusiastically pulling the youngest band member down to take up the little space left on the bed. 

“You don’t like getting paired with me?” Roger frowned as he laid down to face the singer, failing to keep up his sadness when Brian’s hair tickled against his back. 

“I do, but this is a horrible use of space,” Freddie smiled, rolling to lay on top of the blonde to prove his point. “My bed isn’t made for four grown men to spread out on.” 

“I think it’s cozy,” Roger answered with a shrug of his shoulders, stretching his arms above his head and laughing when the pair next to him shuffled into a similar position. 

“You’d know, you’re the one who’s always lying against my sheets,” Freddie smirked as he sat up to straddle his legs over Roger’s torso, unintentionally pressing his leg into John’s.

“Ouch, did I miss the memo that it’s verbally abuse a talented drummer day?” 

“Oh Rog, you know we love you,” Brian sighed, turning his head toward the blonde and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. His tenderness didn’t last long, the bassist sitting on top of him running a teasing finger down his chest making his breath noticeably hitch. 

The mood had certainly shifted as the pairs started to focus on the task at hand, Brian and John getting lost in their own world when the latter leant down to press their lips together. Their previous activity was easily renewed, the guitarist taking control of the kiss despite being pinned down and pushing his tongue past the younger man’s parted lips. Brian’s hands wandered up to the waistband of his current partner’s pants, running his fingers along the hem of the article of clothing and smiling into the kiss when John started to squirm in his lap. 

Freddie and Roger had set a much different pace, however, the singer opting to press kisses along the drummer’s torso as he slithered his way down the mattress. He wasn’t one to immediately cave in, playing off the blonde’s heightened temper and sitting up on his elbows to watch the younger man glare down at him. Freddie didn’t verbally reply to Roger’s annoyance but instead settled his hands on the drummer’s thighs and quietly laughed when Roger’s hands impatiently fidgeted against his own stomach. 

“Come on, Fred, I’ve been through enough today,” Roger pouted, trying his best to sound sincere in the hopes of the singer dropping the teasing. 

“Have you now?” Freddie sarcastically responded, tracing his hands closer to Roger’s hips but pulling them back before giving the latter any satisfaction. 

“Yes, now _ please  _ get on with it,” Roger huffed, trying to move his hips up into Freddie’s touch and rolling his eyes when the singer pressed his fingertips harder into his legs. 

Any further response from Freddie was cut off by the ragged moan that fell from John’s lips, drawing the arguing pair’s attention towards the bassist. His eyes had slipped shut and Brian was staring up at him in awe, Roger’s own breath audibly hitching when his eyes trailed from the guitarist’s slowly moving arm down to where his hand disappeared into John’s boxers. Brian’s chest was rhythmically moving up and down as his partner’s hands roamed around his chest, searching for some sort of purchase as his own breaths came out in short pants. The older man bit back a moan when John’s hips pressed down against his and frowned when the bassist tapped his arm to suggest he slow down his actions. 

Roger had been so wrapped up in watching his friends that he hardly registered Freddie’s hands creeping up the waistband of his pants, gasping and looking back down at the singer when the clothing was tugged down his legs. Freddie hummed in appreciation at the sight, regretfully shifting to fully get the pants out of the way and taking the time to remove his own. The blonde smiled when Freddie hovered over him again and wasted no time in grabbing his lover’s cheeks to pull his face down. The oldest of two laughed into the kiss at Roger’s greediness, trying to pull back after a few moments and sighing when the drummer refused to let him go by holding him close to press light kisses along his jaw. 

“I thought you wanted to get on with it,” Freddie whispered, intentionally shifting his hips against Roger’s and making the blonde quietly moan against his skin. The drummer immediately let go of his hold, furiously nodding at the statement and dropping his hands to the sheets below him. He whined when Freddie reached out towards the bedside table for the lube that had already been used that morning, trying to stop the older man’s arm. 

“Please no prep, I’m still good from this morning,” Roger groaned, pouting when his partner didn’t listen to him and still snatched the bottle into his grasp. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, darling,” Freddie sighed, clicking open the bottle and moving down the bed again to rest between Roger’s partially spread legs. 

Roger knew it was futile to argue with Freddie on this point, sagging into the mattress and drawing his knees up to rest the soles of his feet on the sheets. He reached up to grab a pillow from behind his head, begrudgingly placing it under his hips and quirking his own smile at Freddie’s wide grin. It wasn’t long before a slick finger was circling around his entrance, the drummer trying not to flinch when the cold substance wet his skin and letting his eyes slip shut as his lover pressed a reassuring kiss against the inside of his knee. A hushed conversation next to his ear stole his attention once again, holding back a loud moan when Freddie’s pointer finger slid inside of him. 

“You’re sure?” John whispered, rubbing his thumb over Brian’s cheekbone as they stayed in their original position - faces hovering inches apart as the bassist’s legs stayed straddled over Brian’s hips. 

“John...I want you to fuck me,” Brian whispered back, thickly swallowing after his admission as he stared up at the younger man. John nodded in agreement and gave one last chaste kiss to his partner’s lips before shuffling down the bed to mirror Freddie’s position. 

A second finger pressing at his entrance made Roger open his eyes again, looking down at the singer between his legs and letting out a high-pitched whine when two fingers joined the first to press against his walls. His hips stuttered in the air when Freddie’s free hand wrapped around his cock, head spinning as he received the slightest bit of relief. The oldest held true to his teasing ways, though, barely pumping his hand as his fingers kept up a measured pace inside of the blonde’s body. 

“Freddie, I’m begging you...please,” Roger babbled, arching against the sheets as his partner prodded at his prostate. “Just give it to me already!” 

“So bossy,” Freddie quipped, a wicked smile on his face as he retracted his hands. “Fine, sit up.”

Roger sluggishly followed the order, laughing when Freddie impatiently snatched the pillow from under his hips as they switched positions on the cramped bed. Freddie used the stolen pillow to prop against the headboard, sitting against the wood and jokingly patting his legs for the blonde. Roger got the meaning, grabbing the previously discarded bottle of lube and scooting up the bed on his knees to bracket them around the singer’s thighs. A shaky sigh fell past Freddie’s lips when Roger’s lubed up hand wrapped around cock, using all of his willpower to keep his hips still and twisting his hands in the sheets. He was glad the blonde was too restless to dish back some of the teasing, rolling his eyes with a smile when Roger wiped his hand on the bedspread, knowing smirk plastered on his mouth, before sitting up on his knees.

The drummer couldn’t help but to lean down, pressing a quick kiss to the older man’s lips before lining himself up and starting to sit down. He felt Freddie’s legs tense underneath his as he brought his hands up to the singer’s shoulders to balance himself, letting out a short breath when a steady pair of hands gingerly gripped onto his hips. They moaned in unison when Roger bottomed out, Freddie bringing one hand up to support the blonde’s back as he leant forward to rest his head against the older man’s shoulder. Before he could start moving, Freddie heavily pushed between his shoulder blades and tipped his head in the direction of their bandmates. 

Roger felt his cock twitch upon turning his head, widening his eyes at the sight of Brian splayed out on the mattress, both men now completely undressed. A bright flush was spread from his face down to his chest, eyes squeezed shut as his hips rocked against John’s fingers. The blonde squirmed in Freddie’s lap as light kisses were pressed against his dewy skin, letting his eyes flicker between the whimpering guitarist and the movement of John’s arm where it disappeared under the older man’s body. His heart almost skipped a beat when the bassist made eye contact with him, winking before dipping his head down to tortuously run his tongue up the length of Brian’s cock. Roger felt his cheeks heat up as he let out an embarrassingly obscene moan, shame only deepening when Freddie lightly chuckled against him. 

“I-I”m ready, Deaky,” Brian croaked, muscles tensing when the younger man significantly slowed down his movements. His eyes fluttered open when John pulled back, chest heaving as the latter pressed a final kiss to his hip before sitting up again. The guitarist flinched against the mattress when Freddie’s hand gently fell upon his shoulder, quickly relaxing into the touch and turning his head towards the other pair with a weak smile. 

“So do you owe John a few pounds? You usually never wanna bottom,” Freddie smiled, rubbing his hand along Roger’s back as the drummer grew increasingly more impatient. John’s lip quirked at the oldest’s observation, staying silent as he reached across the bed to grab the well-used bottle.

“Just felt like it,” Brian answered with a shrug of his shoulders, foregoing mentioning the sweet moment he had shared with the brunette not even an hour ago. 

“Well I feel like I’m going mad,” Roger interrupted with a sigh. “Please let me move, Freddie.”

“We’re waiting until John and Brian start...be patient. You’ve already gotten it once today, you can wait,” Freddie scolded. The blonde angrily huffed at the explanation, burying his head back into the singer’s shoulder and writhing around as much as his partner would allow. 

Brian didn’t have time to laugh at the situation, the nudge of John’s cock against his entrance taking his breath away and making him turn his head back to look up at the bassist. John raised his eyebrows as a silent question and the guitarist eagerly nodded in confirmation, trying to relax as much as possible when John started to move his hips. The soothing press of the younger man’s fingertips against his hips made him feel more comfortable, keeping his breathing even as John slowly slid into him and letting his lips curl into a smile at the dopey expression on his lover’s face. 

It wasn’t long before their hips sat flushed together, both letting out gleeful laughs when John was hovering over Brian once again. John turned his head to look at Freddie, the best friends nodding in understanding before the brunette slowly pulled his hips back. Before he had a chance to snap them forward, the sight of Roger’s hand inching towards the guitarist made his heart swell. Roger and Brian interlocked their fingers and the sweet moment was consequently ruined by the drummer’s wanton moan, Freddie finally letting him go wild and enthusiastically bounce in his lap. 

John shook his head the moment, knowing he shouldn’t have expected anything else and decided to stop leaving his partner hanging, rolling his hips against Brian’s to start a gentle rhythm. The guitarist’s other hand came up to cling onto John’s bicep, tightly squeezing his arm as his back arched against the mattress and a series of muttered curses left his mouth. 

Freddie tilted his head against the headboard, letting Roger dig his fingers into his shoulder for leverage and watching him fervently move with hooded eyes. Roger had also let his head fall back and the singer took the opportunity to slide his hand still not attached to Brian up the column of the blonde’s throat. A strangled moan rang out amongst the other lewd noises filling the room when Freddie pressed against Roger’s neck, the presence of his hand there but not strong enough to cut off his air supply. 

Roger’s moan had a domino effect of the guitarist, cock twitching at the sound and making him press his hips down against John’s thrusts. The bassist took the opportunity to speed up his pace, leaving one hand on Brian’s hip while the other trailed up to his cock. Brian jerked against the bed at the contact, whining as his partner synced up his hand movements with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Roger managed to cry out as he kept up the intense pace of lifting and pushing back down his hips. The blush on his face at the brewings of his orgasm already threatening to spill over was covered by the red already sitting on his cheeks from exertion and his legs trembled at Freddie’s responding smirk. The singer didn’t say anything in reply, simply giving Roger’s throat a quick squeeze and biting his lip at the blonde’s answering moan. 

The drummer buried his neck in Freddie’s neck right before his release, muffling his intense moan in his lover’s skin and tensing as he shamelessly came over both of their stomachs. The singer couldn’t help his own groan when the blonde clenched around him, trying to keep his hips still against the mattress as Roger slowed his pace to a stop. They sat together for only a few seconds once Roger had finished, basking in the breathy noises happening next to them as the younger of the two evened out his breathing. 

“Use me,” Roger whispered against Freddie’s neck, half smiling when the singer pulled back to give him a confused look. He took a deep breath and sat back up, pulling himself onto his knees and letting his hand trail up to lightly grab at the hair at the nape of his partner’s neck. “You didn’t expect me to finish and just roll off of you, did you? Come on, use me.”

Freddie quietly laughed at the words, giving Roger another quick kiss before returning his free hand to the drummer’s hip. Roger let out a weak moan as Freddie started to thrust into his sensitive body, giving Brian’s hand a reminding squeeze as he turned his concern towards the pair making the bed shake next to him.

Brian wasn’t faring much better than the drummer, tensing his stomach muscles as he tried to hold back as much as possible to keep John between his legs as long as he could. Short, deep moans were ripped from his throat with each rough connection of their hips and he helplessly stared up at the ceiling as John continued to palm at his cock. A wave of affection washed over him, trailing his hand up John’s arm to cup his face and softly pull him down to tower over him. The bassist got the hint, ducking down to messily press their lips together in a passionate kiss. He tightened his hand against Roger’s at the overwhelming attention from John, moaning into the kiss and smiling at nothing when the brunette moved to mouth along his jaw. 

The guitarist was so enraptured by the beginnings of his own orgasm that he hardly noticed the stutter in John’s movements, accidentally using his hand not connected with Roger’s to tug on the bassist’s long hair. His head spun as John let out a low groan, the younger man’s hips faltering in their concise rhythm as he unexpectedly came inside his lover. Brian couldn’t help but moan at the sudden warmness filling him, clinging tighter on John as he fruitlessly tried to keep up the now lost friction by wiggling his hips as much as possible in his position. 

John was quick to come back to reality, breath still coming out in short pants as he sat back up, one hand returning to Brian’s hip while the other renewed it’s gentle pace on his cock. Brian’s head was too clouded with arousal to form a coherent sentence anymore, babbling nonsense as the continuing press of John’s length inside of him combined with the constant stimulation brought him closer and closer to the edge. A harsh press against his shoulder and a distinctly rough moan filling his ears told him that the oldest of the band had finished before him, leaving him to be the only one still going.

Unknowingly similar to Roger, he thanked the deep color already present in his cheeks for hiding his embarrassment and shut his eyes again as he tried to focus on finishing. The blonde flexed his fingers against his and Brian squeezed back, letting out a shuddery breath when Freddie’s hand tickled up his neck to tangle in his hair. It was only a few strokes later when Brian came with a shout, back arching against the sheets as he savoured the feeling of his partners surrounding him.

There was a hushed silence that filled the room as they all came down from their highs, laboured breathing masking the sound of cars whizzing by on the street down below. Brian blinked his eyes open when John moved his hand off of him, grimacing when the younger man pulled out but smiling when he fell to lay next to him. Roger had already collapsed to the edge of the bed so John was the last puzzle piece to complete the squished chain of men lining the bed, sweaty limbs tangled together as their bodies fought for space on the small surface. 

“Maybe we should fight more often,” Roger whispered into the silence, laughing when his comment earned him a dull slap on the stomach from Freddie. 

“So _ now  _ can we get dressed in our own clothes?” Brian asked, trying not to knock John in the face as he brought his hands up to rest under his head. 

“I think we need a shower first,” John supplied, relaxing into the bed in protest. 

“Oh come on, we’ve already cramped ourselves onto my bed and now we’re all gonna try to squeeze into my shower?” Freddie cried, sitting up on his elbows. 

“I think we can make it work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a foursome so I hope it lived up to everybody's expectations! :p Apologies if it seems odd or unrealistic but as I've said before, I'm just a female virgin so I'm trying my best lol

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> (I'm thinking about doing a series based on the request so tell me if anyone would be interested in that!)


End file.
